Being Attacked
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: luffy loved ace so much. Ace says he loves him to and Luffy believes that until he saw something that he wished he never saw. Then his best friend Zoro is there to help Luffy. How will Luffy react to Zoro's kindness? Also Zoro has feelings for Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

Luffy loved Ace, he loved him so much, maybe even to much. His world was for Ace. Ace said he loved Luffy to, Luffy believed that. He really did until one day that change his life.

* * *

"Ace I love you." Luffy looked up into his eyes as they lay in bed cuddling. "I love you to." Ace said as he kissed Luffy's forehead. Luffy blushed and covered his face.

Ace thought he cute he was, how always wanted to be number one. Luffy was also his life to him. He lived to be with Luffy.

They loved each other very much. He thought they would never be apart. He trusted Luffy so much. He thought he could get away with anything, even a secret relationship. He thought even if Luffy found out he wouldn't mind.

He was wrong.

* * *

"Luffy!" Ace called out, Luffy turned around and ran then jumped into the air and hugged him, Ace caught him and span him then hugged back.

"Why are you here? You didn't tell me you were gonna pick me up!" Luffy cheered as he was so happy that Ace was here to pick him up at school.

"What? can't I?" Ace questioned even though he knew the answer. Luffy shook his head. "No I'm really happy your here. Now you can meet my best friend Zoro!" He said as he called out Zoro's name. Zoro looked back to see him with Ace.

"Did you get lost again?" Luffy said as he chuckled. "I wasn't lost!" he he yelled.

"So Luffy who is he?" Zoro asked, Luffy looked really happy. "he is my big brother Ace." said as he hugged him again, earning a glare from Zoro.

"Also my lover." Luffy stated, Ace shocked, Zoro pissed.

"You have a lover" Zoro said in a harsh voice but Luffy didn't noticed."yep! I love Ace with all my heart he is my lover." Luffy cheered, Ace blushed, Zoro glared.

"Lu- Luffy don't go saying that like it's nothing!" Ace said as he smacked Luffy on the back of his head, Luffy just chuckled the spoke.

"But nii-chan~ I wanted to tell Zoro he is very important to me! He is my best friend he helps me a lot!" Luffy said he waved his hands in the air.

Zoro smirked, Ace just turned away, even thought he was a little pissed.

You heard sounds coming out of Luffy's stomach. "i'm hungry~." Luffy said as he stared at Zoro, Zoro stepped back knowing he wanted Zoro to pay for him. But he also knew he has a big stomach so that means a big bill.

"Zoro~ could you pay for me to eat?" Luffy said with puppy dog eyes, Zoro gave in and said yes. Ace was shocked that he asked Zoro instead of him.

"YAY!" Luffy screamed as he ran down the street saying "Race you to Wac Donalds." Ace and Zoro started to chase after him Ace won.

* * *

-home

"That was fun! I had lots of fun with you and Zoro!" he cheered. "Luffy I don't want you to hang out with that guy 'Zoro' more." Luffy stopped moving then walked over to the couch Ace was sitting at.

Luffy pulled his hat over his head and sat by Ace. "No" was all he said.

Ace was shocked, Luffy had always listened to him. He never said anything that disappointed him so this- this was shocking.

"Why?" He said Luffy looked up to him and spoke. "I can't, Zoro is my friend I can't leave my friend." He said in a serious tone. Luffy hardly ever talked like this.

"But I don't like him! I think he likes you." Ace said. "Sorry nii-chan, but I can't do that he helped me a lot and I can't just leave him." Luffy said.

"Like what? what did he do that I didn't do?" Luffy put his head down so only his mouth was showing.

"He- he well I was sorta in a state of deep depression. No one noticed but him, he noticed, not even you noticed nii-chan." Luffy said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped." He said in a harsher voice then what he wanted. Luffy whimpered at his voice. "I'm sorry." Luffy said in a low voice.

Ace sigh and said it was time to go to bed.

* * *

-week later

"Bye nii-chan i'm going to school." Luffy ran out of the house.

* * *

"Zoro~ nii-chan is acting weird!" Luffy said as his top body was on his desk my Zoro. "Hmm? oh you mean Ace? What do you mean he's acting weird like what?" Zoro asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Him and Luffy were in grade 9, Ace finished school last year.

"Well he comes home late when i'm in bed already. and if he does come home early he just goes to bed." Luffy pouted.

Zoro thought of it but only one thing came in mind but he didn't tell Luffy. "hmm I don't know, Luffy don't worry about it." Zoro said as he was about to eat his last bite of his sandwich when Luffy grabbed it and swallowed it down.

"Hey! that was mine you idiot!" Zoro hit Luffy on the head, but Luffy smiled when he saw his group of friends come to eat their lunch with them.

Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Chopper and Franky with Brook. Brook was a tall guy who always wore a skull costume that looked really real. Also Franky was a guy who believed he was a cyborg, Chopper was 2 or 3 years younger than every one he was suppose to be in grade 7 but he had brains of a grade 9 student but was still very ignorant And was a great doctor but was not old enough to be one.

Sanji put down Luffy's lunch in front of him as he glared at Zoro "Moss head." he mutter

"What you say Ero-cook?!" Zoro said as he stood up. "You heard me! you damn- ouch!" Zoro and Sanji screamed as Nami hit them on his head.

"Shut up, I want to eat my lunch in peace." she said as she sat down and opened her lunch box.

"Nami? could I ask you something?" Luffy said to Nami. Nami nodded. "Well nii-chan started to come home really late at night now, and when he does come home he just goes to bed. what does that mean?" Nami looked up to Luffy and said.

"I bet he has a lover." she said with a smirk but Luffy felt a pain in his chest and made a sadface, which she noticed so then said.

"Maybe not, he could just be working really hard. Why don't you follow him?" she asked Zoro glared at her Luffy stood up and nodded then said "Yeah I will follow him." He said

Zoro said "Luffy maybe that's not a good idea." "Why not?" Luffy asked as he cocked his head sideways.

"umm I don't know." He said in a low voice.

Luffy left at the end of class and Zoro told every one about there relationship, every gasped because he was about to find something out that he never wanted to know. Nami also felt sad because she knew how Zoro felt about Luffy.

* * *

When Luffy got home Ace was leaving, so he waited 1 minute then followed him.

-Some where

Ace stopped at a house then was greeted by a man. He had hair that looked like a pineapple. Luffy thought that was funny. But he stopped laughing when Ace was pulled into the house.

Luffy thought he was being attack. Luffy ran and opened to see that Ace was being pinned down on a table and being kissed all over by another man.

Luffy's heart stopped at what he saw before him tears started to swell up in his eyes as Ace noticed him. Luffy ran away crying not hearing Ace call out his name, not knowing where he was going. But he found him self out of breath at Zoro's apartment door.

* * *

ME: T^T Ace why you do that?

ACE: what? umm well I don't really have an answer to that.

ME: :c Meanie

* * *

Well how do you like it? sorry if there are mistakes just tell me where they are and i'll fix them. REVIEW PLEASE. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy knocked on the door, Zoro opened the door to find Luffy jumping on him and making him fall over with Luffy now on his chest crying his eyes out.

Zoro was shocked to see him like this. He knew why, so he just wrapped his arm around the back on his waist and patted his head gently.

* * *

Zoro took Luffy to his bed and he was going to sleep on the couch, but Luffy didn't want to be alone so Zoro had to climb in his bed with him. Luffy's face deep into Zoro's chest still sobbing but soon fell asleep.

Zoro sighed and then looked very pissed, to think that Ace is with some man and Luffy is in his arms asleep, only crying him self to sleep.

Zoro soon fell asleep hugging Luffy.

* * *

When morning came Zoro woke up with Luffy still in his arms. He got up to use the phone.

He phoned the school to let them know he and Luffy were sick and couldn't come to school today. He also phoned everyone like Nami,Usopp and the rest to tell them if Ace comes to look for luffy make sure to not tell him where he lives.

To tell him them, they never even came to my house, so you guys don't know. Don't even bring up my name only if he asks where I am. They agreed after he told them what happened last night. They were pissed to know this.

He hung up to check on Luffy he saw he was just getting up. Luffy was rubbing his eyes as he said like a whisper voice. "Ace?" it pained Zoro to hear Luffy, his voice was scratchy from crying.

Then Luffy realized where he was and started to cry again "So it wasn't a dream?" He asked Zoro who replied "No it wasn't"

Zoro went and hugged Luffy again while he cried. After he finished and calmed down a bit Zoro asked him if he was hungry but he said no which was follow by Luffy's bottomless pit of a stomach growl.

He laugh and Luffy blushed, Zoro got up but Luffy grabbed his hand and also stood up. Zoro smiled as he gripped Luffy's hand and walked to the kitchen. Luffy sat at the table while waited for Zoro to finish cooking.

Zoro finished then set three bowls of rice down in front of luffy and soup. which Luffy swallowed it down in 2 minutes. Zoro was shock but happy 'at least he still has his a bottomless pit of a stomach' he thought then heard the door bell ring.

He was hesitant to open it but when he did he only found a swirly brow cook with food for Luffy.

Luffy smelled Meat and came running to see Sanji and smiled then took the food and ran back to the table.

Sanji walked in passing Zoro in which case he didn't mind that he was in his apartment. He was to worried about Luffy so was Sanji.

* * *

After eating was done Sanji and Zoro sat in front of Luffy at the table, Luffy was confuse but soon realized they were gonna ask questions about last night.

Luffy was silent then he said "I'm sorry." while looking down, Both Zoro and Sanji had to clue to what Luffy was saying sorry for.

"Umm what? why are you sorry." Sanji asked Luffy said. "sorry I bothered you last night I started to run when I saw 'them' and ended up here at your apartment Zoro so sorry." Zoro was a little taken back at Luffy's words he was sorry for just coming for his comfort?

"It's okay" Zoro said after a while and Luffy sighed and looked up at both at them, for them to only see luffy's eye lifeless and dead as he smiled a weak smile. It hurt to just look at him.

"Luffy" Sanji waited a moment before asking the question "what did you mean when you said _'when I saw them and ending up running to here_'?" he asked Luffy sorta jumped at the question he was silent for a long time before answering.

"I followed Ace as I said and he was pulled into a house of a pineapple haired guy, I thought Ace was being '_Attacked_' but when I opened the door I saw Ace on a table being pinned down by this guy as he kissed ace's chest all over." he said as tears started to go down his face again.

"Maybe he was being forced?" Sanji said but Luffy shook his head and said "The look on his face said he was use to it and he liked it" Luffy cried even louder Zoro went to him and hugged him as Luffy stood up.

Luffy in Zoro's arms, Sanji and Zoro thought it was time to stop with the questions.

Sanji was leaving for school but was already late, that didn't bother him really Luffy meant more than that.

Zoro reminded him about not telling Ace where Luffy was. Sanji nodded in a agreement as he left.

* * *

Ace sat at home worried about where Luffy was and how to explain it to him. But he wasn't home at all Ace came strait home after he saw Luffy run away.

it was now lunch he couldn't wait no more he wondered if he was at school so he ran out of the house to the school.

* * *

At school the group was eating like normal until Sanji seen someone coming from afar and growled. He warned the others and began to eat again.

Ace slammed his hands down on the table where they were at and yelled "where is Luffy?!" it startled everyone. Then Nami said "We don't know? I think he phoned in sick or something." she said as the teacher said he was absent because he was feeling bad.

Ace growled and everyone ignored him. Ace looked around and notice that guy Zoro wasn't here. So he asked.

"Hey? where is that guy Zoro?" everyone stopped eating for a second but started again Ace didn't notice.

"I think he ditched that damn moss head." Sanji said pissed at Ace but he thought it was at Zoro.

"Maybe he got lost coming to school, he didn't have Luffy to guild him here today." Usopp said everyone laughed

"Yeah I bet he's across the city still looking for the school." Nami said laughing.

"Wait, Luffy walks him to school? is that why he leaves early?" Ace asked every gasped slightly. "Ye-yeah I heard Zoro lives pretty far." Usopp said.

"Maybe Luffy's with him at his house where does he live?" No one answered which angered Ace he yelled "WHERE DOES HE LIVE?" everyone was shocked he yelled even loader than the first spoke again.

"I need to talk to him, I want to say sorry. he's 'mine'." Sanji stood up at this. "What do you mean 'yours'? You bastard! You hurt Luffy like no one ever could and your here saying he's 'yours'? NO wrong if anything he should be Zoro's!" He yelled

every one sat in silents, Sanji sat back down. Ace soon broke the silents. "What do you know? he IS mine I love him more than that guy! he is the most important person in my life! and your saying that he should be that green haired guys?" He yelled. "If he is that important to you then why?" Sanji said as he lit a cigarette

"Why what?" Ace said confused now. "WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH THAT SLUT!? YOUR SAYING HE'S SO DAMN IMPORTANT TO YOU YET HE CAUGHT YOU CHEATING ON HIM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HIGHLY HE THINKS OF YOU? NO? HE ONLY EVER SAYS GOOD THINGS AND BRAGS ALL THE TIME ABOUT YOU! HE SAYS STUFF ABOUT HOW HE WOULD GIVE UP HIS LIFE TO YOU, NO NO HE SAYS YOU ARE HIS LIFE. AND HE WAS RIGHT WHEN I SAW HIS EYES THIS MORNING THEY WERE DEAD THEY HAD NO LIFE! HE LOOKED LIKE HE WOULD KILL HIMSELF IF ZORO WASN'T THERE!" Sanji yelled right in his face while everyone around looked at them in shock.

* * *

Okay second chapter. :D you like? yeah you do.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace stood there still taking in what the cook said. Ace spoke after a while. "So he is with Zoro?" he asked in a low tone. Sanji replied "Yes he is. So don't bother them."

Ace didn't know what to do, he knew that these people would never tell him where Zoro lived so he grabbed a kid who was listening to the whole thing and asked "Where does Zoro live?!" he said staring strait into his eye the kid was terrified when he spoke.

"I- I don't know he never talks to anyone except the Strawhat group you where talking to. the group chuckled. Ace was losing it. "ARG I need to find Luffy, and take him away from that guy." he said

(Note: what the kid meant that there are different groups in the school and Luffy was the leader of the 'Strawhats'. they where also the strongest of them all. They hardly ever talk to anyone, Sanji still flirted with every girl he could in school but Luffy doesn't mind that's just they way he is.)

"No we can't let you do that Ace, this is Zoro's chance to get Luffy to fall for him. We can't let you interfere now can?" Robin spoke up.

"Yeah we can't let you. That would just hurt Luffy more. and I hate it when he's hurt." Usopp said. "Yohohoho, sorry Ace-san but there right Zoro cares to much for Luffy and waited his chance for a long time now." Brook laughed

"wha? no I need to find him now" Ace was about to put his fists down on the table but couldn't. He then notice his feet and hands were tied be hide him. Nami smiled. "Opps sorry I tied you.

Franky laugh. "That's SUPPER Nami sis." "Hey! un tie me right now." he said but Sanji kicked him and he went flying back. "Shut up, hey Nami put something in his mouth." Nami nodded and grabbed duct-tape out of her bag and closed his mouth.

"Franky take him to your locker and leave him there for now we need to get back to class." Franky ran and picked up the angry Ace.

"Now everyone here beside us. You seen nothing right?" Sanji asked as he glared at everyone watching they all yelled "NOTHING AT ALL"

* * *

-Zoros

"Luffy?want to watch TV? or do you want to watch a show I bought,the one you like about Pirates. I bought the movie for you before 'One Piece'." Zoro asked Luffy nodded.

Zoro got up and grabbed the DVD he got and put it in the DVD player by the flat screen.

They watched the first 5 episode before luffy talked. "What should I do?" He said it a low voice no one could hear but Zoro heard it clear as day.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to go back to Ace and forgive him or do you want to stay here for a while before you make up your mind about Ace?" Zoro asked as Luffy leaned closer Zoro and Zoro smiled.

"Okay." he said as they finished that sixth episode they were on. After the episode the door bell rang. Luffy got up to answer it but Zoro wanted to but Luffy said no.

* * *

Luffy opened the door to see the group.

"What are you doing here you guys?" Luffy asked "Luffy are you okay?" Nami said in a worried voice.

"Yeah why?" Luffy asked confuse at this question. "Because Ace came to school yelling for you. that's why" Usopp said.

Luffy looked down then back up with a smile. "Oh yeah? I wonder why he would do that now?" The group saw the fake smile on his face but smiled back. Zoro came to see what was taking Luffy so long and saw them.

"What are you guys doing here?" "We came to talk to you, hey Usopp go play with Luffy, Chopper you go to." Usopp nodded and Chopper said yes.

* * *

After Luffy was busy with Usopp and Chopper the rest of the group sat down in Zoros room on the bed or floor.

"So cook did you tell them what Luffy told us this morning?" Zoro asked "yes I did." Everyone nodded

"Okay then, what happened at school did Ace come by?" he asked

"Umm well yeah he did, and Sanji sorta well told him Luffy was here BUT we didn't tell him where you lived or anything." Nami said. "WHAT?" Zoro yelled then sighed.

"what happened next?" Zoro asked everyone stayed silent but then Robin spoke. "Well Sanji yelled at Ace in anger and then everyone tied Ace up and put him in Frankys locker."

Zoro laughed "You put him in a locker? okay where is he now?" "He's at home he was dead asleep when we took him home we kept him tied up. I bet he broke the ropes by now. Yohohoho" Brook said.

"So what we going to do now? I mean we want to help Luffy he helped all of us right? but he helped in family problems or something similar he has- well I guess it is family problems but it's also 'love' problems." Robin said as she looked over to Zoro same with everyone else.

"Wha- what? why are you guys staring at me?" Zoro asked as a sweat dropped down his forehead "oh nothing, except that this is perfect for you. Because you love Luffy. and it's your chance." Nami said with a smirk everyone chuckled Zoro blushed.

"I do not." Zoro said but no one believed him. "Yeah right" Franky said.

"Come on, hurry or i'll take him I mean Luffy is cute." Sanji said Zoro glared then blushed as he said "Okay I admit I love Luffy." He said

Luffy stood at the door with a blush everyone gasped Zoros blush went even darker.

"Zoro...you love me?" Luffy asked as he stared right at Zoro with a cute ignorant face on, Zoro had a terrified look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING! :There is some rated M parts in here. So don't get mad at me I warned you plus there's only a little so don't worry. :3

* * *

"Zoro?...You love me?" Luffy asked with his face red.

"Wha- umm no I think you heard me wrong." Zoro said with a deep blush on his face. "Then why are you blushing?" Luffy said confused.

Zoro sighed not being able to lie to Luffy. "Well so what? What if I do love you Luffy? It's not like you love me back, so why do you care?"

Everything was quiet, so Zoro decided to talk but was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. Luffy's to be exact.

Zoro gasped out of shock and Luffy slid his tongue into his mouth exploring it top to bottom. But then Zoro pushed Luffy off, Luffy tumbled back but didn't fall he just stood there confused about why Zoro pushed him away.

Everyone watched in shock, Usopp and and Chopper walked in at the kiss. Usopp was just as shcoked as everyone else, exept Robin and Chopper of course. Chopper was playing with his favorite action figure from the show 'One Piece' Luffyko and Zoko. Robin was just giggling.

"Lu- Luffy? why did you do that?! You have your brother right? So why?" Zoro didn't know what to do, but he knew one thing he didn't want Luffy's pity.

"I don't like nii-chan anymore! He's a big meanie,he- He cheated on-" Luffy couldn't finish because he started to cry. Luffy then jumped into Zoro's lap who was sitting on the side of the bed in front of Luffy.

Luffy was hugging Zoro while crying into his shoulder. Zoro hugged Luffy back to comfort him. The rest of the group left the room so Luffy and Zoro could be alone.

"Zoro" Luffy said as he started to calm down, and looked up at Zoro with puffy eyes. Luffy looked so cute Zoro thought before answering. "Yes?"

"Could I kiss you again?" Zoro sorta jumped at his questioned but then calmed down and answered.

"Why?". "Because I want to." Luffy chuckled. Zoro sighed knowing this was going to be the answer, but was relieved that Luffy was acting a little normal.

Zoro thought about it for a whiled before leaning his head down to meet with Luffy's lips. Zoro and Luffy kissed a small kiss then looked at each other. Before they kissed again for a longer time, Luffy licked Zoro's bottom lip asking for entrance, Zoro opened his mouth and with that Luffy was once again exploring Zoro's mouth.

There tongue started to twist together and Zoro moaned into Luffy's mouth. They broke apart for air then Luffy pushed Zoro down on the bed, and Zoro didn't stop him. Luffy kissed Zoro's neck and going down until he reached Zoro's shirt which he took off right away.

Luffy sucked down Zoro's chest and reached his right nipple and started to suck on it to. He pinched the other one with his left hand. Zoro moaned at the touch.

* * *

-Mean while out side the door was the group.

"Yohohoho seems like there getting together real nicely." Broke laughed while he held onto Choppers ears so he can't hear. "Yes very well." Robin chuckled.

"Shitty bastard being able to touch Luffy." Sanji growled "What do you mean Sanji-kun? Do you maybe like Luffy?" Nami joked but Sanji answered "Yeah I do like him, but the damn moss head likes him way more than I do." Sanji blushed Usopp and Nami shcocked.

"Wha? Sanji you liked Luffy? Since when?" Usopp said Sanji glared but answered anyway. "I don't know since he helped me out with the old man. I guess." Sanji said Nami gasped.

"Really Sanji you liked him for that long? Why didn't you tell me?" Nami pouted that she wasn't told. "Well I didn't want to tell because you would tell everyone in the group and I knew that moss head also like Luffy so I kept my mouth shut."

* * *

- back in the room.

"Luffy~" Zoro moaned as Luffy slid down on his cock. Luffy had a tears i his eyes but smiled down at Zoro. "Lu- luffy are you alright?" Zoro said in a concerned voice "Yeah you preped me very well. nnhhh~" Luffy moaned.

"Luffy, I'm close." Zoro said "M- me to...lets cum together." Zoro nodded as he turned over Luffy so he was on top. Zoro thrusted into Luffy a few more times before him and Luffy came at the same time. Luffy came all over his chest and Zoro came deep with in Luffy.

Luffy caught his breath then said "Zoro...that was my first time." Luffy blushed deep red and covered his face with his hands. Zoro shot up and turned to look at Luffy in shock He didn't know if he was happy or regretted it. He was happy that he was Luffy's first time, but on the other hand HE WAS LUFFY'S FIRST TIME!

Wouldn't Luffy rather have done that with Ace? no Why didn't they already? "Huh" Zoro blurted out, Luffy uncovered his face but still red. "You were... my first." He said so ignorantly.

"Yeah I know but didn't you and Ace ever do this?" Zoro said Luffy furrowed his brows. "He said I was to young for it so to wait until I was 18. Now i'm glad because...you got to be my first." Luffy was red again, and now Zoro was just as red.

* * *

-Out side the door.

Everyone stopped listening except Robin. She listened and just giggled the whole time. But when she heard then getting off the bed she walked back to the living room where every one was.

* * *

After a few minutes Luffy and Zoro came out of the room to see everyone looked with to them with a grin. "Hey~ love birds." Nami laughed. "Made some real noise there bro's" Franky said.

"Yeah we had to put ear plugs in Chopper's ears with me still covering them. So he won't hear." Usopp said Zoro and Luffy blushed. Luffy then laughed, the group was happy to see light in luffy's eyes.

"Yohohoho~ congratulations Luffy-san Zoro-san." Brook said then started to play the violin. "Shu- shut up you guys." Zoro said still blushing "I thought you guys left already!"

"Now why would we do that moss head? If we left we couldn't make fun of you guys" Sanji said but Nami looked a little sad at his words, because knowing his feeling for Luffy.

"Well yeah? Were done so why not go home shitty cook!" Zoro yelled "What you say? You dumb ass! You can't even coo-" Sanji was cut off by the bangs on the door. Zoro walked over and opened the door just the see an very angry Ace.

"WHERE'S LUFFY?!" Ace yelled "He's not here, he left a little while ago." Zoro said "DON'T LIE TO ME! NOW WHERE IS HE?" Ace was so angry that he pushed Zoro away then ran to the living room to see the group and Luffy playing with Chopper.

* * *

ARG Ace why you come when Luffy is finally happy?! Well here is chapter four. :D Hope you like it. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

"Luffy!" Ace said as he ran to Luffy but was tripped by Sanji. "Opps sorry bud, but my legs are long." Sanji said with a smirk. Ace was pissed but he had no time he needed to get Luffy then go away.

Luffy saw Ace and was frighten "Nii-chan?" Luffy said as Ace grabbed his shoulders and hugged him. "Luffy I looked all over for you." Ace said but then Luffy pushed Ace away with all his might. Ace fell to the floor with a confused face.

"Luffy? why did you do that?" Ace said a little mad. "Why are you here?" Luffy said backing up to the wall to get further away from Ace. "Why? because I was worried about you! You didn't come home last night." Ace said in a calm soft voice.

"Come here Luffy~ let's go home and forget everything that happened." Ace said but Zoro walked to Luffy and hugged him by the waist. "What are you doing? get your hands off '_my_' Luffy!" Ace shouted but Zoro shouted right back at him.

"Look he's not '_your_' Luffy he's 'MY' Luffy!" Zoro yelled right back at him. "What you say? NO WAY LUFFY IS MINE AND MINE ALONE" Ace yelled as he made a fist and was about to punch Zoro but Luffy ran in front of him and yelled.

"STOP! Stop it Ace don't hurt Zoro!" Luffy said with tears in his eyes. Ace saw this and put down his fists. "Luffy? Luffy what's wrong? it's okay I won't hurt him." Ace said with a smile, as he was about to comfort Luffy by hugging him but Zoro beat him to it.

"Luffy are you okay? You didn't have to do that. I was fine I would have just fought by back." Zoro said in a calm voice but Luffy thought of Ace getting hurt and he just didn't want that.

"But I...I don't want nii-chan getting hurt either." Luffy whispered. Zoro felt a pain of jealously course though him. "Okay I won't hurt him as long as he doesn't try to hurt me or you." Zoro said. Luffy nodded and stood up again to talk to Ace.

"I won't come with you! I want to stay here with Zoro." Luffy declared and Ace had shock all over his face before it showed anger. "WHY?!" Ace shouted.

"Because I don't want to be around you! it hurts to look at you, because you- you cheated I saw you with that pineapple hair guy." Luffy said with tears in his eyes but wiped them up before they could fall.

"Luffy I won't ever do that again! I promise, I won't even kept in contact with that guy if it means losing you" Ace pleaded. Luffy shook his head. "No nii-chan, I can't forgive you. You really hurt me! That hurt me so much! I wanted to go die right there I was going to but- but I found my self in front of Zoros door instead."

"He helped me! he comforted me. He never once hurt me!I don't think he would ever hurt me! well not on purpose I love Zoro, but I can't say I don't still love you. I do but I don't trust you any more. I can't risk it I don't want to feel this pain in my chest any more."

The group smiled at Luffy's words. "But Luffy...you said we will always be together!" Ace said with tears in his eyes but did not fall.

"I did say that nii-chan but things changed now. I love Zoro and I trust him with all my might." Luffy smiled and hugged Ace. Luffy let go of Ace and Ace dropped to the floor on his knees and started to cry into his hands. Everyone just watch Ace break down before he got up and said one last thing before leaving.

"I'm sorry, and i'll try to accept your relationship some day I mean as long as your happy Luffy I can learn to be happy for you to. but I really messed up huh? I could be with the only man that made me truly happy, but I choose to cheat instead." Ace started to cry again as he left, everyone smiled a sad smiled as Ace left.

* * *

After Ace was gone Luffy broke down in tears. "I hurt nii-chan! I even made him cry! I'm just a big bully." Luffy cried as everyone watched.

"Luffy you did the right thing. plus he hurt you first and even worse. so don't worry" Zoro smiled at Luffy as he ruffled his hair. "You okay now?" Zoro asked Luffy nodded rubbing the tears away.

* * *

-At graduation.

"Nami swan~" Sanji cheered as his legs turned into noodles until he got to Nami and kissed he on the cheek. "Why hello Sanji-kun." Nami said as she blushed at the kiss.

"Hey shitty cook" Zoro greeted Sanji, Sanji glared. "So were finally leaving this shit school huh?" Zoro said Sanji nodded.

"I liked this school!" Luffy said as he walked with Ace and his boyfriend Marco.

"And why is that?" Robin asked as she read her book walking towards them "OHH I know why! I bet he likes it because... well I can't think of a reason to like it here." Usopp yelled as he ran to them.

"Yohohoho, seems like almost every body is here!" Brook sang with Chopper with him. "Hello everyone!" Chopper said.

"YO!" Franky shouted "everyone's looking SUPER today." "Hey looks like everyone's here now." Luffy laughed. "Seems like it." Nami said.

"Ey Luffy why do you like this shit school? you never answered because everyone interrupted." Sanji glared at everyone.

"Oh because I got to meet all you! All of my nakama" Luffy yelled everyone thought of it as they all said. "Yeah you right!" they all laughed.

* * *

It's been three years since that day Ace and Luffy broke up and Luffy and Zoro started to go out.

Soon after Nami and Sanji started to go out, and when Luffy and everyone was in grade 10 Ace got officially together with Marco. Luffy still likes to call him 'Pineapple hair'.

Luffy got over it but it look a lot of time. When he first saw him and Ace together he started to cry but Zoro helped him again. So now Luffy and Ace are now just regular brothers.

And now everyone is at graduation together, Ace and Marco came over to watch Luffy. Every thing is peace full again. All the sad painful feelings Luffy had for Ace are now gone and forgotten same for Ace.

So now the story about the brothers and Zoro is over.

* * *

This is the end. no more chapters. :'( but how did you guys like the story?


End file.
